


Perversión

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mild Language, Perversion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Desde hacía días hacía lo que consideraba más aborrecible para que nadie más lo hiciera.
Kudos: 1





	Perversión

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.
> 
> Advertencias: Se habla de la masturbación y del porno.

Desde hacía días hacía lo que consideraba más aborrecible para que nadie más lo hiciera, para cerciorarse de que L no fuera un pervertido de mierda que se masturbara al ver a su esposa e hijas desnudas.

Lo que el detective pensase no lo podía controlar ni saber con certeza, lo cual odiaba e intentaba ignorar para mantener la imagen de L, que tenía en su mente, lo más respetable posible.

Estos días en los que vigilaba a su hija y miraba a L mientras Sayu, Light o Sachiko iba a bañarse o cambiarse su ropa, no encontró ninguna expresión extraña en el detective ... quien, recordó, casi siempre tenía su rostro en blanco.

Por supuesto que esos pensamientos y esas ganas, se las guardaría, las retendría. No las mostraría tan fácilmente ante el padre de la sospechosa.

Y la imagen que tenía del mejor detective del mundo volvió a distorsionarse.

Qué idiota era por no poder ignorar fácilmente algunas suposiciones perturbadoras. Pero, naturalmente, no conocía del todo a Ryūzaki.

Solo faltaban cuatro días más de observar la rutina diaria de Light (cuando estaba en casa) y encontrar algún comportamiento sospechoso o al menos que él, que era su padre, no conociera.

Salvo el hecho de que ella comiera frituras luego de la cena, lo que era poco saludable. O que mirara (sin sonrojarse o morderse el labio) una revista cuyo contenido eran desnudos cuerpos masculinos ...

Antes de poder revisar más sus notas desordenadas, creyó escuchar cómo L aclaraba su garganta.

—¿Sabe ... Yagami-san? —Empezó, con aquel tono tan neutral, que no mostró ningún acento o emoción y que a veces tanto lo irritaba.

En la gran mesa donde arriba había decenas y decenas de televisiones colgados en la pared, L estaba apoyando sus pies para tomar impulso y balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, casi cayéndose en algunas ocasiones.

Luego, casi abruptamente se detuvo de tal manera que la silla con ruedas logró ser impulsada hacia la mesa donde había comida, en su mayoría dulce, y su café ya un poco tibio, que de seguro tendría diez terrones de azucar o más. Así que tomó un par de sorbos.

Yagami Soichiro no decía nada, porque esperaba a que el más joven prosiguiera ...

Aprovechó que Ryūzaki aún no hablaba, y trató de entender su propia letra, cuya prolijidad se había estado descuidando por estar tres días sin tirarse en una cama y cerrar los ojos por más que solo unos míseros minutos.

Soichiro vivía a base de café (que lo ayudaba lo suficiente para que no relajase su cuerpo en su silla y se durmiera allí mismo) y una comida al día.

—No tiene que preocuparse por que sea un pervertido —afirmó. El azabache agarró una fruta azul cuya forma no pudo ver ya que la tragó de inmediato. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y apuntó sus ojos grises a una cámara en la que se veía a Light durmiendo en un ritmo pausado y relajado, quizás sin saber que lo estaban viendo tan fija y concentradamente.

Soichiro casi hacía un comentario sarcástico, pero se contuvo.

—Después de todo, también soy una mujer —finalizó mientras continuaba viendo a Light dormir. Nunca se sabía si hablaría dormida y, si así fuera, si incluso diría algo sospechoso.


End file.
